zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ganondorf/Archive 1
__TOC__ I was planning to write out a big long article, but I've run out of time for know, so I'll leave it like this and finish it off tomorrow. Happyjoe5 21:04, 13 February 2006 (UTC) What happened here? I can see the table of contents and Ganondorf's picture overlapping the information!Tv4375 15:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :See Talk:Link#Visual Problems.--Richard (Talk - ) 18:33, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh... >_> Tv4375 02:13, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Regarding Ganondorf's age I disagree with the assumption on his age; unless reliable sources denote his age to be around his late thirties, it can be refuted within the games themselves. After all, shouldn't Ganondorf be (in a literal sense) hundreds of years old in some iterations due to that seal placed on him? --Altar 00:23, 20 August 2007 (UTC) It all depends on his age in the earliest in canon Zelda where it mentions age What is wrong with this!? Someone screwed this article. Pictures are overlapping text, there is no search bar, text is cut off... Can someone please fix this!? I'd do it, but I'm new and don't know how.--Mithos64 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I completly agree. this is so messed up. the ads are overlapping the text. I would do it, too, but i also have absolutly no idea. Windwaker Death In TWW, Ganondorf has two possible deaths. The one listed in the article, which is initiated by preforming a parry attack. There is a second one, in which Link jumps onto Ganondorf's face and plants the sword into his forhead, initiated by a jump strike. I have PERSONALLY done BOTH those endings (1st ending in my console, 2nd one in a friend's console) Umm... should I add this?-LeoLab 04:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) (I have a username now) Wait, there are 2 different ways to kill him? So like the whole 'big ass sword in ur skull' cutscene can be avoided?--SxeFluff 12:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fixed it Thanks... but the problem seems to have returned today for me (even though I saw your fixed version yesterday). Is this still happening for anyone else? Happyjoe5 19:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Well thats strange because although I have this same glitch on the Link page cant see it on this page.--ShutUpNavi 17:15, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... it seems to have gone back to being fixed again for me. This is becoming confusing. Happyjoe5 17:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::And... it's broken again. Wtf. Happyjoe5 17:40, 19 November 2007 (UTC) The time line Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END*-67.180.225.161 03:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Ganon/Ganondorf Shouldn't this be merged with Ganon? Fused Shadow 21:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) there different forms of the same person, like bunny link, goron link, tetra, shiek, zora link, and deku link. so no.Solar flute It probably should be merged because it's the same two people!Bunny link and etc should be put in a category entitled "DIFFERENT LINKS" or whatever it applies to.I may not be L Lawliet but it doesn't take Common Sence to know that you need to merge people that are technically the same...Maybe I should reword that different..Whatever.--[[User:Stalfos The Bounty Hunter|SbH shall rule]] (talk) 00:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Alsong those same lines, why the heck does this page show Ganon's appearances, when this is Ganondorf's page? Since they are different forms of the same person like everything Solar flute mentioned, shouldn't they be deleted? Ganondorf Dragmire? In what game does it ever mention that Ganondorf's last name was Dragmire, or if he even had a last name? This needs to be set straight. Ganondorf Dragmire and Mandrag Ganon are not his canon names because they were completely made up by Nintendo of America like everything else in the old NOA SNES A Link to the Past manual. Those names never appear in the Japanese. Actaully, NOA's old ALTTP manual can't be used at all. It is inconsistant with later games and the Japanese games. --Ganonlord6000 (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Gannondorfs dead I just wanted to say that if you could add that Ganondorf could not possibly appear in any games that take place after the Legend of Zelda:Wind Waker since at the end of Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf says "Someday..When this seal is broken. That is when I will Exterminate your descendants!! As long as the Triforce of power is in my hand..." This could mean/He could be saying that he can only return when he has the Triforce of Power. In the end of Wind waker, the Triforce of Power left him and when Ganondorf died he didn't have it at the time so he's most likely dead for good. Well there has been over 100 years in zelda history, so that means more gerudo males. - solar flute Ganondorf could not possibly be dead. there are two different Ganondorfs, one in Wind Waker Time, and in a Split world, Twilight Princess. In the Wind Waker, it says that the hero did not come, so Ganondorf probably killed Link beforehand , and in Twilight Princess, Link appeared before Ganondorf, so there is definitely some time lapse that Ganondorf was in another universe, where he took over (Ocarina of Time), was defeated, Zelda sent Link to the past, where time was split into a world where Ganondorf never took over (Twilight Princess), and another where Hyrule is in ruinsRuins (Wind Waker) so, Ganondorf was definitely not dead, in some way.... *Gasp* Aghanim the Mage 19:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) As was said earlier, Ganon and Ganondorf articles really should be merged... if there's going to be a separate page for ganon, all of its information shouldn't already be here... I do believe it is the same information, down to the Battles subsections... Aeronflux 16:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) WRONG eji and M said that It IS ALWAYS THE SAME GANONDORF it was said in an interveiw. --Power courage wisdom and time 17:06, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Depends can i see it?--Power courage wisdom and time 17:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Oh... Sorry I've got a tendency to over read... But i think all four swords are before OoT because it is a Sub-Series. I've got two timeline...--Power courage wisdom and time 17:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) If the split-timeline theory (most logical in my opinion) is true, then Ganondorf cannot and will not come back in WW timeline. Some of you have said "he always finds a way back" but you forget that in WW, Ganondorf died in a way that has never happened before or since: he was wished to death. Link didn't just stab him, and the sages didn't just trap him; the King of Hyrule made a wish on the freakin TRIFORCE that they would both finally die. In TP world, however, the opposite is true; some of you said he's dead forever cause the Triforce left him, but keep in mind that we don't actually know whether or not he lost the Triforce. Sure, it wasn't on his hand any more, but keep in mind that Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf have all gone for periods of time owning a Triforce piece without it constantly glowing on their hand. The symbol's disappearance could simply mean that the body, Ganondorf, died, while the demon/soul, Ganon, may still be alive and possibly possessing the Triforce, allowing him to come back later in Ganon form or to make a new Ganondorf form. BalladOfGales 04:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Wasn't the Triforce of Power present on Ganondorf's Hand during the final battle in Wind Waker? Heck, Zelda also had her Triforce of Wisdom on her hand. Someone really needs to explain this in regards to that inconsistency. Personally I think that every time hecomes back the people of Hyrule have got to think:"How many times do we gota bury you."-LandonJaeger It was confirmed in an interview that Ganon died in The Wind Waker. --Ganonlord6000 (talk) 21:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Im not following here... I love Zelda, but the stories always get me. So I don't really know what happens in TP. So when Zant says he will be revived after he dies every single time, has he died before hand (aside the in game death from Link's battle with him)? Cuz the article says he snapped his neck to recieve one final death (to me this implies he has had alot of deaths), but I never got why he snapped his neck to begin with...I had a good idea but this article is confusing to me. So can I get some help--SxeFluff 12:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) yea, i see where i got caught up in a mess. Aslong as one lived the other would never really die. This helps big time, thnx to both of you. Oh, but i do have another question. The Triforce left his hand and furthermore himself because this was the first time he has TRULY died right? Cuz that would explain how multiple Links/Zeldas get thier triforce aswell.--SxeFluff 14:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I mean of Link from OoT died, then the triforce of Courage is given to the new Link or new chosen Hero. Same with Zelda (except with 2 Zeldas in Links Adventure, thats makes it wierd. But its been a long time since i played that and i dont remember if the triforces were even mentioned to actually be on thier hands). SO then if it left Ganondorf(prolly to get to the new chosen one) we can assume its a sign of his death. But thats my way of looking at it.--SxeFluff 16:11, 2 July 2008 (UTC) when he dies ganon is left be hind and that is why you fight ganon last or more times--griff 17:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) "King" of evil? His title is always changing a lot. Sometimes he's prince of evil, sometimes king of evil, one time dark lord, one time emperor of the dark realm (which was the coolest) but all in all he's just the same guy. Portal-Kombat Yeah, and what about on the Great Deku Tree page where it says "Prince of Thieves" and on this page it says "King of Thieves"? Ought I to change that? reason why hes angry anyone think we should point out his embarresins similaritys to bowser? trivea should there be a trivea section? Oni Dark Link More timeline stuff Can someone please explain to me how A Link to the Past could possibly be in the Child Timeline with Twilight Princess and Majora's Mask? Genuine curiosity here. The only thing that seems to point in that direction is that the sages in aLttP are male, like the Ancient Sages in TP. I ask this on this page because Ganondorf was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm/Dark World at the end of OoT, which is where he is at he beginning of aLttP. Jedimasterlink if u look at the opening video to WW the hero was not there,I think the reason he was not there is because after Oot link went to look for Navi and ended up in clock town. Ganon would have returned at this time and destroyed hyrule while link was gone FSA he is referenced to quite a lot as ganondorf but when you do se him he is indeed ganon just like in Link to the Past. Oni Link 18:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC)